dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Jo Jung Suk
Profile *'Name:' 조정석 / Jo Jung Suk (Cho Jeong Seok) *'Profession:' Actor, musical actor and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 175cm *'Weight:' 64kg *'Blood type:' B *'Star sign:' Capricorn *'Family:' Older sister, 2 older brothers, wife/singer Gummy *'Talent agency:' Culture Depot Co., Ltd About Jo Jung Suk Jo Jung-suk had always wanted to be on stage. He was admitted into the Theater department of Seoul Institute of the Arts on student loan, but after his father died in 2000, Jo's widowed mother became fully dependent on him. He was granted an exemption from military service due to family circumstances, and he quit school before graduating so he could start earning money by doing musicals. He debuted in The Nutcracker in 2004. Jo has since become active and well-known in musical theatre, acting in a total of 25 musicals during the first nine years of his career, including Organ in My Heart (musical adaptation of The Harmonium in My Memory), Janggeum the Great (musical adaptation of Jewel in the Palace), and Korean productions of Hedwig and the Angry Inch, Grease, The Island, and Spring Awakening. In 2011 he landed his first television role on cable series What's Up as awkward but talented music student Kim Byung-gun. But 2012 would be his breakout year, starring in two high-profile projects. He played a supporting role in box office hit Architecture 101 as the young hero's best friend Nab-ddeuk, bursting with personality and comic timing. And he was once again a scene stealer in his third onscreen role as earnest soldier Eun Shi-kyung in the network drama The King 2 Hearts. Jo's display of versatility and screen presence in those projects has caused a recent surge in mainstream popularity for the actor, resulting in close to twenty offers for films and dramas, not to mention commercials. TV Shows *Nokdu Flower (SBS, 2019) *Familiar Wife (tvN, 2018) cameo *Two Cops (MBC, 2017) *Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016) cameo *Jealousy Incarnate (SBS, 2016) *Oh My Ghost (tvN, 2015) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *The King 2 Hearts (MBC, 2012) *What's Up? (MBN, 2011) TV Show Theme Songs *''Gimme A Chocolate'' - Oh My Ghost OST insert song (2015) *''Beautiful Song'' with IU - Lee Soon Shin is the Best OST insert song (2013) *''I Totally Love You'' - Lee Soon Shin is the Best OST (2013) Movies *My Annoying Brother / Hyung (2016) *Time Renegade (2016) *The Exclusive: Beat the Devil's Tattoo (2015) *My Love, My Bride (2014) *The King's Wrath / The Fatal Encounter (2014) *Physiognomy / The Face Reader (2013) *Almost Che (2012) *Architecture 101 (2012) Movie Theme Songs *''Don't Worry'' with D.O. - My Annoying Brother / Hyung OST (2016) *''Couple Song'' with Shin Min Ah - My Love, My Bride OST (2014) *''Green Sleeves'' - Almost Che OST (2012) Theater *Amadeus (2018) *Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2016) *Blood Brothers (2014) *Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2011) *True West (2010) *The Island (2009) *Spring Awakening (2009) *Fever Night (2008) *Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2008) *Janggeum the Great (2008) *Evil Dead (2008) *The Harmonium in My Memory (2008) *Le Passe-Muraille (2007-2008) *Pump Boys and Dinettes (2007) *First Love (2007) *Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2006-2007) *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (2006) *All Shook Up (2006) *Kingdom of the Wind (2006) *Le Passe-Muraille (2006) *Nunsense A-Men (2005) *Grease (2005–2006) *The Nutcracker (2004) Theater Theme Songs *''My Love, Soo Jung'' - The Harmonium in My Memory OST (2008) *''The Harmonium in My Memory'' with Lee Jung Mi - The Harmonium in My Memory OST (2008) *''Under the Road'' with Go Young Bin - Kingdom of the Wind OST (2007) Endorsements *Lotte Buon Gelato Ice Cream *Lotte Hot 6 Energy Drink *LG U Plus LTE *Hyundai Santafe BlueLink *Nongsim Dungji Ramen *Hi Mart *Granola Cereals *Everytime *DD Chicken *Schneider *Yanolja *ISSAC TOAST *Samsung Life Insurance *SK telecom Tmap Recognitions *'2019 27th SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award in Mid-Length Drama (Male) (Nokdu Flower) *'2017 MBC Drama Awards:' Male Top Excellence in a Monday-Tuesday Drama (Two Cops) *'2016 SAF SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award for Romantic Comedy Drama (Jealousy Incarnate) *'2016 SAF SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Jealousy Incarnate) *'2016 tvN10 Awards:' Two Star Award (Oh My Ghost) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple with IU (Lee Soon Shin is the Best) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actor in Serial Drama (Lee Soon Shin is the Best) *'2013 33rd Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (The Face Reader) *'2013 50th Grand Bell Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (The Face Reader) *'2013 4th Korea Film Reporters Association Film Awards:' Best New Actor (Architecture 101) *'2012 20th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Best New Actor (Architecture 101) *'2012 33rd Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best New Actor (Architecture 101) *'2012 5th Style Icon Awards:' New Icon *'2012 6th Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' 20's Booming Actor (Architecture 101 and The King 2 Hearts) *'2010 4th The Musical Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Spring Awakening) *'2009 15th Korea Musical Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Spring Awakening) *'2008 14th Korea Musical Awards:' Best New Actor (Organ In My Heart) Trivia *'Education:' Seoul Institute of the Arts (Theater major) *'Hobbies:' Taekwondo External Links *Official agency site *Profile (nate) *Profile (Dreamstar) *Official Twitter *Official Daum Cafe *Official Japan Blog Category:KActor Category:KSinger